youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Rewind
YouTube Rewind is the title of a series of videos created by the official YouTube channel created by YouTube itself. The purpose of these videos are to highlight significant events in the year by having some of pop culture's, especially YouTube's, current most popular celebrities dancing and acting to the various themes of trends that happened from the beginning to the end of the year as tribute to their creators as well as the viewers watching. The videos often include a mashup of various popular songs from that year with easter-egg ridden visuals and have been known to be something many would look forward to at end the year, despite the hate its starting to receive. YouTube Rewind 2010 The first ever rendition of the YouTube Rewind video was uploaded on December 13, 2010 to the YouTube Trends channel, which you can watch here: 2010: Year in Review. This rewind was not like the later ones as it the telling of the countdown of the opinionated best videos of that year, categorized by YouTube. List of videos featured: # Bed Intruder Song # Tik Tok Kesha Parody # Greyson Chance Singing Paparazzi # Annoying Orange Wazzup # The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Old Spice) # Giant Double Rainbow # This Too Shall Pass OK Go # The Twilight Saga Eclipse Trailer # Jimmy Surprises Bieber Fan # Gymkhana Three, Part 2 YouTube Rewind 2011 The second installment of YouTube Rewind was uploaded on December 20, 2011, which you can watch here: YouTube Rewind 2011. The video was a collaboration with Portal A featuring Rebecca Black as the host. While the installment had the title of "YouTube Rewind" it was more similar to the 2010 Year in Review format, featuring a mashup of existing videos on the platform. List of videos featured: # Rebecca Black - Friday (OFFICIAL VIDEO) # Ultimate Dog Tease # Jack Sparrow (feat. Michael Bolton) # Talking Twin Babies - PART 2 - OFFICIAL VIDEO # Nyan Cat # Look At Me Now - Chris Brown ft. Lil Wayne, Busta Rhymes (Cover by @KarminMusic) # The Creep (feat. Nicki Minaj & John Waters) # Maria Aragon - Born This Way (Cover) by Lady Gaga # The Force: Volkswagen Commercial # Cat mom hugs baby kitten YouTube Rewind 2012 YouTube Rewind 2012 is known as one of the best known YouTube Rewinds and was uploaded on December 17, 2012. You can watch the video here: Rewind YouTube Style 2012. This installment was the start of the YouTube Rewind format we all would come to know and subjectively love. The trends were displayed not as a list but rather a sketch that featured many well known YouTubers of 2012. Due to this new edition, YouTube Rewind has become one of the most popular videos created by YouTube itself, afterwards featuring popular celebrities who are not even YouTubers or are barely associated with YouTube themselves. List of creators featured: * PSY * Walk off the Earth * RyanHiga * AlphaCat * KassemG * DailyGrace * MysteryGuitarMan * DaveDays * DeStorm Power * PyroBooby * BarelyPolitical * RealAnnoyingOrange * FreddieW * CorridorDigital * Rhett & Link * Smosh * FeliciaDay * ChesterSee * iJustine * EpicMealTime * MyHarto * JennaMarbles * Shit Girls Say * JuicyStar07 * GloZell * ClevverTV * SmoshGames * HuskyStarcraft * TarynSouthern * EdBassmaster * HeyKayli * CaseyLavere YouTube Rewind 2013 YouTube Rewind 2013 was uploaded on December 11, 2013, which you can watch here: What Does 2013 Say. The format was similar as of the 2012 Rewind, but featuring more and different types of YouTubers. List of creators featured: * Kid President * Ryan Higa * MysteryGuitarMan * Kassem G * GloZell * Blogilates * Kaycee Rice * I.aM.mE * DeStorm Power * Taryn Southern * Bethany Mota * Brandon Laatsch * Jenna Marbles * Hannah Hart * Rhett & Link * Tobuscus * Convos With My 2-Year-Old * Alison Gold * Mike Tompkins * Epic Meal Time * Tori Locklear * Chester See * Jimmy Fallon * Laina * Tyler Oakley * Prancercise * Quest Crew * Girls' Generation * Marina Shifrin * The Fine Bros * Hikakin * D-Trix * Sam Horowitz * Bart Baker * Jack Hoffman * Barely Political * Alex Day * Annoying Orange * Dave Days * Kaleb Nation * Jamie Oliver * iJustine * Epic Rap Battles of History * Porta Dos Fundos * Magic of Rahat * SORTED Food * Cookie Monster * Macklemore * Corridor Digital * The Slow Mo Guys * Smosh * Jimmy Kimmel * Nick Selby * Grace Helbig * RocketJump * PewDiePie YouTube Rewind 2014 YouTube Rewind 2014 is known for having the best like to dislike ratio and was uploaded on December 9, 2014, which you can watch here: Turn Down for 2014. YouTube collaborated with Portal A for this installment as well. List of creators featured: * Action Movie Kid * Aichi Ono * Amanda Steele * AmazingPhil * Andy Raconte * Anil B * Ape Crime * Apollos Hester * Barely Political * Bart Baker * Bethany Mota * Big Bird * Bilingirl * Brett Nichols * Brittani Louise Taylor * Carrie Fletcher * Chris Hardwick * Colin Furze * Conan O'Brien * Conchita Wurst * Connor Franta * Corridor Digital * Cyprien * daaruum * Daniel Howell * Devil Baby * Dodie Clark * Ella Caney-Willis * Enjoy Phoenix * Epic Rap Battles * Evan Edinger * fouseyTUBE * Freddie W * Gabriel Valenciano * Gal Volinez * Grace Helbig * Hajime * Hannah Hart * Heart * Hello Denizen * Hikakin * HolaSoyGerman * How It Should Have Ended * IISuperwomanII * iJustine * Ingrid Nilsen * iTakahashi * JennXPenn * Jenna Marbles * Jimmy Kimmel * John Oliver * Kacy Catanzaro * Kid President * Kingsley * Kosuke * Kurt Hugo Schneider * Le Floid * Luke Cutforth * Mamiruton * Manako (Q'ulle) * MasuoTV * Matt Bittner * Max Murai * Michelle Phan * Mika Shindate * Niki & Sammy Albon * PDS * Pentatonix * PewDiePie * PrankvsPrank * Raphael Gomes * Rhett & Link * Rosanna Pansino * Sadie Miller * Sami Slimani * Sasaki Asahi * Seikin * Sione Vaka Kelepi * Sir Fedora * SkyDoesMinecraft * Smosh * Stephen Colbert * Steve Kardynal * Stuart Edg * The Fine Bros * The Gregory Brothers * The Slow Mo Guys * TheSamTsui * Troye Sivan * Tyler Oakley * vlogbrothers * Vsauce * WORLD ORDER YouTube Rewind 2015 YouTube Rewind 2015 was uploaded on December 9, 2015, which you can watch here: YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015. This installment was not exactly like the others as it referred to more controversial things such as gay rights. YouTube collaborated with Portal A for this edition as well. List of creators featured: * Alfie Deyes * Amanda Steele * AmazingPhil * Andy Raconte * Anna Akana * Barely Productions * Bart Baker * Bethany Mota * BibisBeautyPalace * The Try Guys * Caeli * Cameron Dallas * CaptainSparklez * Casey Neistat * Connor Franta * Cyprien * danisnotonfire * Dner * EeOneGuy * elrubiusOMG * enchufeTV * The Fine Brothers * Flula * FouseyTUBE * GameGrumps * The Game Theorists * Gigi Gorgeous * GloZell * Grace Helbig * The Gregory Brothers * Hajime * Hannah Hart * Heaven King * HolaSoyGerman * iHasCupquake * iJustine * Ingrid Nilsen * James Corden * Jenna Marbles * Jennxpenn * Joey Graceffa * John Oliver * Julienco * Karlie Kloss * Kingsley * Kurt Hugo Schneider * LaurDIY * LeFloid * Lohanthony * Malena * Mamrie Hart * Markiplier * Matthew Santoro * Miranda Sings * Marques Brownlee * MyLifeAsEva * Norman Thavaud * OMGitsFirefoxx * OMI * PewDiePie * Los Polinesios * Porta dos Fundos * PrankvsPrank * Rclbeauty * Ray William Johnson * Rebecca Black * Rhett & Link * Rhodes Bros * Ricky Dillon * Ro Pansino * Rob Dyke * The Slow Mo Guys * Smosh * Smosh Games * Sophia Grace * SQUEEZIE * Superwoman * Swoozie * T-Pain * TheViralFever * The Young Turks * Timothy DeLaGhetto * Todrick Hall * Tyler Oakley * Vsauce2 * Wassabi Productions * WereverTumorrow * Yuya * Zoella YouTube Rewind 2016 YouTube Rewind 2016 was uploaded on December 7, 2016, which you can watch here: Rewind: The Ultimate 2016 Challange. YouTube collaborated with Portal A for this edition as well. The 2016 video became the most viewed YouTube Rewind in the matter of months, and is also YouTube's fastest video to reach 100 million views, doing so in just 3.2 days. It is also the third most liked non-music video of all time with over 2.75 million likes. On December 14, 2016, shortly after the 2016 Rewind video was released, the Spotlight channel surpassed 1 billion total video views. List of creators featured: * Alex Wassabi * Alfie Deyes * All India Bakchod * AmazingPhil * AndreasChoice * Bethany Mota * BFvsGF * BibisBeautyPalace * Bie The Ska * CaELiKe * Casey Neistat * Caspar * ComedyShortsGamer * Connor Franta * Cyprien * danisnotonfire * Dude Perfect * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson * EeOneGuy * elrubiusOMG * enchufetv * Eric Tham * Gigi Gorgeous * Grace Helbig * hajimesyacho * Hannah Hart * Hayla * Hevesh5 * HolaSoyGerman * iHasCupquake * Ingrid Nilsen * jacksepticeye * Jenn McAllister * Joey Graceffa * JoutJout Prazer * KianAndJC * KSI * Kurt Hugo Schneider * LaurDIY * Lilly Singh * Liza Koshy * LosPolinesios * Luisito Rey * Luzu * Mamrie Hart * Markiplier * Marques Brownlee * MatPat * Matt Steffanina * Meg DeAngelis * Meredith Foster * Nicky Jam * PewDiePie * PIKOTARO * Porta dos Fundos * PrankvsPrank * RackaRacka * RADIO FISH * Rclbeauty101 * Rhett & Link * Sebastián Villalobos * Seth Meyers * SQUEEZIE * sWooZie * The Dolan Twins * The Late Late Show with James Corden * The Slow Mo Guys * TheWillyrex * Tre Melvin * Trevor Noah * Unbox Therapy * VanossGaming * VRZOchannel * Werevertumorro * What's Inside * whatdafaqshow * WhinderssonNunes * YosStoP * Yuka Kinoshita * Yuya YouTube Rewind 2017 YouTube Rewind 2017 was released on December 6th of that year. which you can watch here: YouTube Rewind: The Shape of 2017. This installment was the first YouTube Rewind to take place during the YouTube's "trending videos page" era, reaching the #1 most trending YouTube video position almost immediately and held the title for two days, making it the first video from the YouTube Spotlight channel to reach the #1 most trending video position on YouTube and one of the longest #1 trending YouTube video reigns thus far, receiving 50 million views within it's first day of release. Due to the video's presence, YouTube put various playlists on their trending page under YouTube Rewind 2017 and on top of the following trending videos for the rest of that day and half of the next. The playlists consisted of general top videos, top music, gaming, trailers, and even specific YouTube categorizes such as Despacito (which along with being a prominent part of 2017's edition of YouTube Rewind was a category of videos surrounding a video which became YouTube's most viewed the same year), etc. videos of the year, making it the first time the trending page featured that. The video was the theme for Google's layout from the video's release to the day after, and the music in the video was composed by The Hood Internet. This installment had more dislikes than usual due to many believing it ignored many creators and trends of 2017, both positive and negative, and brought "irrelevant" or "bad" replacements (causing people to make videos such as "The REAL YouTube Rewind 2017" to show what should have legitimately been there according to them) with even famous content creators like PewDiePie and RiceGum talking about it and how they weren't in it personally, etc. The Behind The Scenes video did not get as many views, likes and comments as usual either. 2017's YouTube Rewind by far has the most YouTube creators in one rewind, with 202 YouTube creators. Most loved the diversity, especially the ending featuring the animators. Many thought that the rewind itself was the most creative YouTube Rewind and a great representation of different people all over the world coming together despite tragedies. List of creators featured: * Alex Wassabi *Anthony Padilla * AlishaMarie * AsapSCIENCE * Behzinga * BFvsGF * Bie The Ska * Bilingirl Chika * Bratayley * Brave Wilderness * Brizzy Voices * Brooklyn and Bailey * CaELiKe * Calfreezy * Camila Loures * Canal Nostaliga * CanalCanalha * CaptainSparklez * Casey Neistat * Caspar Lee * Christian Figueiredo * Collins Key * Craftingeek * CrankGameplays * CrazyRussianHacker * Daniel Howell * Phil Lester * DanTDM * Dashie * David Dobrik * De'arra & Ken * Deeva Jessica * Deji * DeStorm Power * DJ Akademiks * DoddleOddle * Dog Shirt Studios * Domo & Crissy * DrossoZTank * Eh Bee Family * Elliot Crawford * Emma Blackery * EnchufeTV * Enzoknol * EpicRapBattles * Evelyn Regly * ExpCaseros * Extra Credit * FAPTV * FBE * Felipe Neto * Fischer's * Gigi Gorgeous * Grace Helbig * grav3yardgirl * Guava Juice * Hajimeyacho * Hannah Stocking * HEOPOP * Hikakin * HolaSoyGerman * How to Cake it * Humza Productions * HurtBae * Idil Yazar * IHasCupquake * iJustine * Illymation * Innana Sarkis * It's Alex Clark * Jacksfilms * Jaiden Animations * Jake Paul * Jamie & Nikki * Jay Versace * JennxPenn * Joey Graceffa * Jon Cozart * Jonatan Clay * Josh Pieters * Juanpa Zurita * Kaflar * Karina Garcia * Kaushal Beauty * Kawanshi * Kellie Sweet * Kim Rosacuca * Kingsley * Kiyo * KNCraZy * Kanninich * KSI * Kurt Hugo Schneider * Kyle Hanagami * Latoya Forever * LaurDIY * LDShadowLady * Lele Pons * Lilly Singh * Logan Paul * LubaTV * Luccas Neto * LusitoComunica * Luzu * Manny MUA * Manual Do Mundo * Marcus Butler * Mariale * Markiplier * Marshmello * Martinez Twins * MatPat * Matt Steffanina * Matthew Santoro * MattyBRaps * McFly & Carlito * Merrell Twins * Merveozkaynak * Meryem Can * Miles McKenna * Miniminter * MissRemiashten * Mizutamari Bond * MKBHD * Muselk * My Pale Skin * MyHarto * MyLifeAsEva * Natalies Outlet * NDNG - Enes Batur * Niana Guerrero * NikkieTutorials * Noodlerella * Noor Stars * odd1sout * Oli White * Orkun Isitmak * Parafernalha * Patry Jordan * Pautips * Phillip DeFranco * Porta dos Fundos * RandomStructureTV * Ranz Kyle * Rclbeauty101 * Rebecca Parham * Rezendeevil * Rhett & Link * Rosanna Pansino * Roxxsaurus * Rudy Mancuso * Ryan ToysReview * SacconeJolys * Saffron Barker * Safiya Nygaard * Sananas * Shruti Arjun Anand * Simon's Cat * Simply Nailogical * Skypeace * Softpomz * SortedFood * SSSniperWolf * Stephanie Patrick * Stephen & Carter Sharer * Summerella * Swoozie * Tabbes * Tatiana Subbotina * TBJZL * Teala Dunn * Tessa Brooks * ThatcherJoe * The Body Coach * The Chic Natural * Dolan Twins * The Gabbie Show * TheSaudiReporters * The Slow Mo Guys * TheReadBanger * TomSka * Tpindell * Tre Melvin * Uras Benlioglu * Uravgconsumer * VanossGaming * Vikkstar123 * Vrzo Channel * Vsauce2 * Vsauce3 * W2S * Wengie * Werevertumorro * What's Inside * Willdbeast Adams * Wolfieent * YellowMellowMG * YosStoP * Yuya * zbing z. * Zerkaa * 聖結石Saint YouTube Rewind 2018 YouTube Rewind 2018 was uploaded on December 6, 2018. After it's upload, the video automatically became #1 on the trending page, and kept the title for a day before Marvel Studios' new 'Avengers: Endgame' trailer was released to be #1 on trending. However, the YouTube Rewind 2018 became controversial and overwhelmingly panned by many who felt that the video did not show as much actual YouTube content creators as it usually would be in previous rewinds. Many of the featured songs and featured people are not YouTubers or do not make videos for YouTube, like Ninja for instance who, despite having a YouTube account, is more known as a streamer on Twitch. The video contained talk show hosts and celebrities who did not start their careers on the platform. Some criticism even came from unexpected sources, such as Marques Brownlee, who had appeared in the Rewind Some of the well-known YouTubers (to the general west) to be in YouTube Rewind include Ninja, Domics, Nick Eh 30, CaseyNeistat, Markiplier, TheOdd1sOut, JaidenAnimations, Collins Key, BB Ki Vines, AsapSCIENCE, Safiya Nygaard, ItsFunneh, Marques Brownlee, Marshmello, Primitive Technology, Lachlan, IISuperwomanII and LaurDIY, amongst others. However, most of them did not make a massive impact on the YouTube landscape, other than Fortnite. Many massive YouTube trends in 2018 include the Logan Paul 'Suicide Forest' incident, the KSI vs Joe Weller boxing match, Tana Mongeau's TanaCon disaster, the demonetisation of many videos, TikTok, the subscriber battle between PewDiePie and T-Series and the KSI vs Logan Paul boxing match which was the biggest amateur boxing match in history. None of these were included in the video, despite being far more notable and larger in their impacts. The prominent theme of YouTube Rewind 2018 is "Everyone Controls Rewind". The video itself contained what the creators would want from a YouTube Rewind, and over halfway in the video, user comments are displayed, consisting of what viewers would want. This attracted criticism since the viewer comments were simply trends, like the rest of the video, giving off a strong impression that the comments part of the Rewind failed to represent the community. Many people are also critical that PewDiePie, the biggest creator on YouTube was not featured in Rewind, although Jaiden Animations hid some PewDiePie references in the animation she submitted. For example the 399 "But can it do this?" Chair meme. Criticism also came from what many believed to be a political slant to the video. During the campfire scene, the creators discuss social and political achievements made throughout the year, such as being more motivated to discuss mental health, Asian representation in media and the 'empowering' art of drag. This has angered some who feel YouTube should not be politicized considering it is an entertainment platform, some who feel YouTube is pretending to care about said social issues, and some who feel that YouTube is becoming politically correct to keep advertisers on the platform. Some people also believe that T-Series did get reference in YouTube Rewind 2018, when the dialogue "Asian representation in media. Major strides were made." was spoken, as T-Series is Asia's biggest YouTube Channel and at the time, was still trying to become the most subscribed YouTube channel. As of 2019, T-Series has officially surpassed PewDiePie in number of subscribers. YouTube Rewind 2018 became the most disliked video in just 6 days, overtaking Justin Bieber's song Baby Ft. Ludacris that held that title for over 8 years, and is currently at over 17 million dislikes, significantly higher than the previous year, currently at 2.1 million. List of creators featured: *10Ocupados *Adam Rippon *Afros e Afins por Nátaly Neri *Alisha Marie *Ami Rodriguez *Anwar Jibawi *AsapSCIENCE *AuthenticGames *BB Ki Vines *Bearhug *Bie The Ska *Bilingirl Chika *Bokyem TV *CajuTV *CaseyNeistat *Caspar *Cherrygumms *Collins Key *Dagi Bee *Desimpedidos *Diva Depressão *Dolan Twins *Domics *Dotty TV *Elle Mills *emma chamberlain *Enes Batur *EnjoyPhoenix *EroldStory *FAP TV *FavijTV *Fischer's *Furious Jumper *Gabbie Hanna *GamingWithKev *GEN HALILINTAR *Gongdaesang *Gymvirtual *Hannah Stocking *HikakinTV *How Ridiculous *Illymation *ItsFunneh *JaidenAnimations *James Charles *John Oliver *Jordindian *Jubilee Media *JukiLop *julioprofe *Katya Zamolodchikova *Kaykai Salaider *Kelly MissesVlog *Krystal Yam & family *LA LATA *Lachlan *LaurDIY *Lele Pons *Life Noggin *Lilly Singh *Liza Koshy *LosPolinesios *Lucas the Spider *Luisito Comunica (Rey Palomo) *Luzu *Lyna *Manual do Mundo *Markiplier *Marques Brownlee *Marshmello *Mason Ramsey *Me Poupe! *Merrelltwins *Michael Dapaah *MissRemiAshten *Mmoshaya *Molly Burke *Ms Yeah *Muro Pequeno *Nick Eh 30 *NikkieTutorials *Ninja *Noor Stars *Pautips *Pinkfong Baby Shark *Pozzi *Primitive Technology *RobleisIUTU *Rosanna Pansino *Rudy Mancuso *Safiya Nygaard *SamHarveyUK *SHALOM BLAC *Simone Giertz *Skinnyindonesian24 *Sofia Castro *@StrayRogue and @DitzyFlama (Bongo Cat) *SWooZie *Tabbes *Technical Guruji *The Try Guys *TheKateClapp *TheOdd1sOut *TheSamTsui *Tiền Zombie v4 *Trevor Noah *Trixie Mattel *Wengie *Whinderssonnunes *Will Smith *Yammy *Yes Theory PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2018 Ever since the disaster of YouTube Rewind 2018 and it becoming the most disliked video on YouTube, PewDiePie, the most subscribed user on YouTube, uploaded his own YouTube Rewind in collaboration with FlyingKitty, Grandayy, Dolan Dark and Party In Backyard. The video had a lot of positive feedback towards the community as the video shares moments, YouTubers and memes that happened in 2018. PewDiePie's YouTube rewind became the most liked YouTube video without it being a music video, and surpassed YouTube Rewind 2018 in likes. List of creators featured: 'List of YouTubers featured:' *PewDiePie *Logan Paul *Nyannyan Cosplay *Lil Pump *T-Series *Top15s *Markiplier *Ali-A *Anthony Fantano *Alinity *Michael McCrudden *Marshmello *Vsauce *HowToBasic *VoiceoverPete *Ninja *MrBeast *KSI *CaseyNeistat *Jake Paul *Phil Swift *Lil Tay *Will Smith *Marques Brownlee *Shane *Dr. Phil *FouseyTUBE *Tana Mongeau *Ben Shapiro *Orange Shirt Kid *Monstercat *Gabbie Hanna *Pyrocynical 'List of memes featured:' *Do you know da wae (Ugandan Knuckles) *Somebody toucha my spaghet *Bongo Cat *Peter Griffin Trips *Trumpet Boy *Trumpet Boy (Photoshop) *Sans *This video is no longer available because the YouTube account associated with this video has been terminated. Everyone, we have an announcement to make; STOP BULLYING *BitConnect *I am the Globglogabgalab *You so, fuckin, precious, when you. smile! *video is unavailable. Sorry about that. Thanos *Burger King Foot Lettuce *They did surgery on a grape *Attention all Fortnite gamers *Tide Pods *Ali-A Intro *DAMN BOA HE THICC *I'm gonna copystrike this guy *Fortnite, and Mark-ass Brownlee *THE F*CK YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SH*T *Oh My God... (Detroit Become Human) *Orange Justice *Thank You Kanye, very cool! *Ligma *Crab Rave (I Am Gone) *So what if I'm the monster. *Ladies and gentlemen... we got him. *FBI, OPEN UP! *Default Dance (Fortnite) *Stream Sniping *You've been gnomed *I'm Already Tracer *Article 13 *Smash Bros *Ah, that's hot. That's hot 'List of moments featured:' *PewDiePie vs T-Series (most subscribed channels) *KSI vs Logan Paul (boxing match) *MrBeast donating. YouTube Rewind 2019 YouTube Rewind 2019 was uploaded on December 5, 2019. It gives the year's top lists created using data from November 1, 2019. The video got mixed and negative reviews, with some criticizing it for low production value. Under an hour of its release, Rewind now has more dislikes to likes, currently over 900,000 dislikes in only 6 hours. Most Liked Creator Videos # MrBeast, Make This Video The Most Liked Video On Youtube # PewDiePie, Marzia & Felix - Wedding # Whindersonnunes, O DIA EM QUE ASSISTI BIRD BOX # Black Gryph0n, ONE GUY, 54 VOICES # Nilson Izaias Papinho Oficial, Minha slime deu certo # SethEverman, how to create billie eilish's "bad guy" # James Charles, No More Lies # Andymation, My BIGGEST Flipbook EVER # A4, ПОКУПАЮ ВСЁ ЧТО ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ УНЕСТИ ИЗ МАГАЗИНА ! # Shane Dawson, Conspiracy Theories with Shane Dawson Most Liked Music Videos # Shawn Mendes, Camilla Cabello, Señorita # BTS, Boy With Luv feat. Halsey # Blackpink, 'Kill This Love # Billie Eilish, bad guy # Lil Nas X, Old Town Road ft. Billy Ray Cyrus # Ariana Grande, 7 rings # Lil Dicky, Earth # Daddy Yankee & Snow, Con Calma # J-Hope, Chicken Noodle Soup (feat. Becky G) # T-Series, Vaaste Most Liked Dance Videos # ChapkisDanceUSA, Con Calma Choreography # Awez Darbar, O SAKI SAKI | Awez Darbar Choreography # 1MILLION Dance Studio, gogobebe(고고베베) - MAMAMOO(마마무) # Team Naach, O SAKI SAKI Choreography # Galen Hooks, Bury a Friend Choreography ft. Maddie Ziegler, Charlize Glass Most Viewed Games # Minecraft # Fortnite # Grand Theft Auto # Garena Free Fire # Roblox Most Liked Beauty Videos # James Charles, Makeup Tutorial en Español # Shane Dawson, The Beautiful World of Jeffree Star # Kylie Jenner, Kylie Jenner: A Day in the Life # jeffreestar, Kylie Skin Review with Shane Dawson # Anaysa, 7 Life Saving HACKS for Perfect SKIN & HAIR Top Breakout Creators # LOUD # 워크맨-Workman # Paik's Cuisine # Magnet World # Noah Schnapp # Jennelle Eliana # 하루한끼 one meal a day # LOUD Coringa # LOUD Babi # Shoaib Akhtar Most Viewed Creators # PewDiePie # Felipe Neto # Pencilmation # Jelly # David Dobrik # Dude Perfect # MrBeast # LazarBeam # Fischer's-フィッシャーズ- # AzzyLand List of creators featured: *1MILLION Dance Studio *A4 *Anaysa *Andymation *Angie Velasco *Ariana Grande *Atta Halilintar *Awez Darbar *AzzyLand *Badabun *Big Marvel *Billie Eilish *Black Gryph0n *BLACKPINK *Blanco Brown *Brooklyn and Bailey *CaseyNeistat *ChapkisDanceUSA *ConnorFranta *Daddy Yankee *David Dobrik *Derek Gerard *Dude Perfect *elrubiusOMG *emma chamberlain *Enes Batur *F2Freestylers - Ultimate Soccer Skills Channel *Felipe Neto *Fischer's-フィッシャーズ- *Fortnite, Free Fire - Brasil *Galen Hooks *GamingWithKev *Garena Free Fire Indonesia *h3h3Productions *Hongyu ASMR 홍유 *HunniBee ASMR *IAMLXGEND *ibighit *ItsFunneh *James Charles *jeffreestar *Jelly *JennaMarbles *Jennelle Eliana *Kaykai Salaider *Kurzgesagt – In a Nutshell *Kylie Jenner *Lachlan *LazarBeam *Lil Dicky *Lil Nas X *LOUD *LOUD Babi *LOUD Coringa *Magnet World *MrBeast *mrfreshasian *NikkieTutorials *Nilson Izaias Papinho Oficial *Noah Schnapp *Noor Stars *백종원의 요리비책 Paik's Cuisine *Pencilmation *PewDiePie *PlayHard *RiceGum *ROSALÍA *SethEverman *Shane Dawson *Shawn Mendes *Shoaib Akhtar *Sidemen *Simone Giertz *SQUEEZIE *Suzy Lu *T-Series *Tati *Team Naach *The Try Guys *TheDonato *Pac-12 Networks *VEGETTA777 *whinderssonnunes *워크맨-Workman *하루한끼 one meal a day PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2019 Like in 2018, PewDiePie uploaded his version of YouTube Rewind 2019, made with FlyingKitty, Grandayy, Dolan Dark and Party in Backyard. The video was published on December 29, 2019. Trivia *The 2018 Rewind has the highest number of dislikes of YouTube, becoming the most disliked video in 6 days and having over 16 million dislikes as of May 2019. * Every year, people say that each new installment is worse than the last, some reasons being: ** The current state of YouTube and its relationship with creators. ** The increasing focus on outdated memes, pop culture references and trends in order to stay relevant. ** The exclusion of many better known creators in favor of obscure creators users have never seen. ** The focus on more divisive topics. * This is the time of year where YouTube Spotlight goes from gaining/losing small numbers on their YouTube channel to getting hundreds of millions of views, millions of comments and likes, and 1-2 million subscribers, making the channel one of the most abundant in number gains, every month for the next one to two months after the video's upload. * Many viewers point out subtle references or random things that took place in the videos. * The vibe for these videos have more or less remained the same since 2012, but the hype has increased. * Since 2012, YouTube Rewind's thumbnails have consisted of a line of YouTubers looking at the camera. * Many people talk about YouTube Rewind, especially right after one of their editions come out. * The title of their rewinds since 2012 have referenced something prominent in pop culture that year along with the year attached to it. Category:History of YouTube